heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Parlor Trixx
Parlor Trixx is a hard rock/glam metal, formed in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada There are those that say, “They sure don’t make music like they used to.” We beg to differ. Those who lament about the depressing, non-melodic Rock that’s dominating the airwaves these days obviously haven’t heard of Parlor Trixx. Since its inception in 1999, Parlor Trixx has been delighting audiences everywhere with their bold form of melodic hard rock. In some ways, their music is a throwback to the late 1980’s and the decadence and excesses that accompanied those times. In others, it’s simply a refusal to conform to current trends, treading a path upon which most bands are afraid to step. Their basic philosophy is to provide fans with full value for their entertainment dollar. After all, entertainment is what it’s all about. All their lives, the members of Parlor Trixx have had a profound desire to rock, and to share that rock with the rest of the world. Just before the turn of the Millennium, Sean Hayward, Kyle Bottcher, Rick Knouse, and Gary Reed formed Parlor Trixx and the world has never been the same. Parlor Trixx began turning heads immediately. Fans saw them as a breath of fresh air, full of an exciting youthful energy, but experienced enough to hold their own musically. For personal reasons, at the end of 2001, just prior to the release of their debut CD, “Step Into My Parlor”, Gary left the band and Matt Mann was added to handle guitar duties. On the heels of “Step Into My Parlor” the band made the leap from a provincial fan base to an international one. Parlor Trixx has sold albums around the world, delighting fans with their unique combination of powerful vocals, rock solid rhythms, and screaming guitars.Parlor Trixx stands poised to further their success with their second album, slated for a late 2004 release. Over the years, Parlor Trixx has wowed audiences from large outdoor festivals like Kinsmen’s Rockn’ the Valley and the Little River Rock Fest, right down to small clubs in Preeceville and Kuroki and everything in between. They’ve had the pleasure of opening for many classic rock acts such as Lee Aaron, the Georgia Satellites, Glass Tiger, and the Headpins to name a few. Their hand picked set list of both originals and cover tunes provides something for everybody and, who knows, for a round of Jagermeister, they’ve been known to try just about anything! Their live show will take you back to the times of big hair, tight leather, lightning fast guitars, fire, and drum solos. A Parlor Trixx show is designed to take you to a place where music is about having fun and partying, nothing more, and nothing less. Even if it is only for one night, you will go away with an experience that will last a lifetime, or at least, until the hangover is gone. Parlor Trixx would like to thank each and every person that has supported them over the past five years. It is the fans for whom they work so hard and will continue to log miles for well into the future. The busy touring schedule will undoubtedly get busier. If, on the horizon, you see a black bus on the hill headed toward your town, don’t be alarmed, be excited. It means that good times are coming your way. Because when Parlor Trixx is in town, the fun has just begun. ………. .. .. .. .. ..Kyle Bottcher.. .. Kyle’s lifelong dream has been “to be a rockstar”. In Parlor Trixx, his dreams are very close to fulfillment. His vocals are raw, powerful, and expressive. His stage personna is cool and confident. He’s Parlor Trixx personified. With him in front, the band is truly unstoppable. .. .. .. .. ..Matt Mann.. .. Matt’s general philosophy in music is that the song is king. Whether that means adding tasty guitar parts or adding the right vocal harmony, he will do what it takes to make each song the best it can be. His feel and his understated ability make an already great band even better. .. .. .. .. ..Rick Knouse.. .. Responsible for the driving bottom end of Parlor Trixx, Rick provides the thump that will pound your chest so hard you just might think you’re having heart trouble. Known for his outrageous look and out of control stage personna, Rick will remain in your memory long after the show is over. …. .. .. ..Sean Hayward.. .. Well known for his incredible double kick technique, Sean is more than just a drummer. His ability to lay down a rock solid beat is augmented by his vocal abilities that have been known to make jaws drop in amazement. Sean sings AC/DC better than almost anyone else on the cover circuit. That’s not coming from us, but from outside observers. Vocals, chops, and a well-documented love affair with fire make Sean an intergral part of all things Parlor Trixx. References http://melodic-hardrock.com/bios/parlor-trixx/ Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian glam metal musical groups